Money Always Brings Trouble
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: What happens when he wins the jackpot? everything bad unless he donates the money to charity. Will he? or will his guardian angel make him? Sorry i couldn't think of a good summary for this.


Money Always Brings Trouble

It started out as a unadorned day for him but, soon turned into a day he would never forget. Little did he know it would soon be the worst mistake he ever could make. Every day, he would wake up and go to his horrific job as a corporate Lawyer. To him, it was the worst job ever having to hear people arguing over pointless things and people talking about their lives. He wished that he could leave this job and never have to hear from anyone again.

This was a dream however that he could never put into motion because he could never get the money for it until today. His friends however, had a different opinion about his job. They thought it suited him and he was good at it. He knew not to listen to them because they were the ones who, told him about this job. He had tried many schemes to get the money to retire for full time.

Some of the examples are: Pretending to be homeless, breaking into peoples houses to steal their money, and worst of all, mugging people on the streets or crossing them. None of his family or friends knew about his previous crimes and the result was that they gave him money when he asked. After finishing with the last client at 5:00 in the afternoon, he went to play the million dollar jackpot and prayed that he'd win today. God made his wish come true from the moment he wished that. The next day, he was waiting for the news to see who won and when he saw that he just won the 96 million dollar jackpot, a million ideas went through his head.

The most important idea to him was to quit his job and move on with his life. He had decided that he would tell his boss tomorrow because today was Saturday, his only day off. So, tomorrow at 5:00 am, He got up with big smile on his face, ready to face his boss his best news yet. He got there extremely early so, he could tell his boss he was quitting and he decided when he got home, he would take a nap to celebrate his new life but, he knew to pick up his money first so, they didn't take it from him. A while after that, he had just gotten home to take his nap but, first he wanted to check the check to make sure it was real and not a prank from his friends.

It was real and he decided to sleep until his body woke him up. When he was dreaming, he was dreaming that a ghost named Faith was telling him not to spend any of his money on selfish reasons because if he did, he would be forever cursed. After he woke up, he laughed at that dream because he knew that it was just lies in dreams. "Like I would ever get cursed." he joked. Next he decided to spend some of his money to see if the "Alleged Curse" would happen.

He decided to buy a new red Toyota and he would get someone to paint black stripes on it. After he bought it, he came back to his house to discover his old car was repossessed. He had told the police the next day but, they had not believed him. He had not cared much for that car but, still he was going to give it to a friend. "oh well" He thought. The same dream came to him again but, this time the ghost said that his friends and family would stop talking to him, she was right however.

A few weeks later, he tried calling his friends because he had been busy with a club he had joined called " Rich People Untied" or RPU. He had many friends there but, he thought he should talk with his old friends every 2 months so, he could get caught up with them. They however, didn't want to talk with him because he blew them off to "Greener Pastures". His family had the same outlook on it but, they couldn't stay mad at him. They refused to talk with him after a while.

A few weeks later, he bought a new house but, still has to pay two mortgages because he hasn't sold the other one first. He decides to go to the local mall 2 miles away from his house because he need new shoes even though he has 50 new ones in his closet. When he got back, he saw the firefighters watering down his house because it had burned down so, he had to move back into his old house. The next day, he had learned that he has become the victim of identity theft and the court couldn't do anything about it. He felt as though that maybe his dream was coming true about him losing everything but, this was probably just a coincidence.

A few months later, him and his Courtney get in a fight and he punched her a couple of times and she leaves him and took the kids. She had sued him for abuse and the court had ruled in her favor. He was forced to give her the most of his money and He now has to get a job. He decided to work at McDonalds. At least he could earn minimum wage which was $ 7.25 an hour and he knew people at McDonalds worked at least 20- hours a day which meant, the money would add up fast.

After work, he sees this old man standing there asking for money and he thinks, "Wow this guy is so faking but, what the hey, I'll give him some money. I used to give money to ugly charity cases like him so, I'm just returning back into old roots." After about 30 seconds of thinking, he suddenly changes his mind because he need to buy some hair gel and felt others could give the old man some money. He goes back to his house to gets some rest before he has to go back into work at 5:00 am which means, he has 4- hours of rest. "How fun, going into work with crazy people and making minimum wage" he thought sarcastically.

A couple of hours later, he goes back to work in a horrid mood and he yells at everyone around him. He ask himself aloud "Why is everyone around me incompetent or loons?" Well honey if you acted like you were normal and tried not to scream at anyone around then you could have people care about you other than me. My name is Leshawna what is yours?" said a calm women named Leshawna. "Justin" he replied. "Odd" he thought to himself, "That was the name of the ghost in his Dream."

"Well Justin, No offence or anything but, you should change your attitude and apologize so, people might start talking to you again." she replied. " You know, I never really thought about it like that, I'm going to follow your advice Leshawna and I'm going to make everything right with everyone. I'm going to donate all the money left over to charity." "I'm proud of you" she said almost teary that she finally gotten through to him. She had told Justin that she had to go, she said her goodbyes and left.

The next day was Sunday and at McDonalds, he got Sundays off so, he called his family and friends and apologized to each and every one of the personally and they all forgave him. He donated the remainder of the money he won to the red cross charity and he went home. He didn't know that his Guardian Angel, Leshawna was watching the whole time and was very proud of him for his actions. Justin had learned a very important lesson that day, one of which he would never forget, "Money Always Brings Trouble."

AN: I wrote this for school and thought it would be funny to post it online. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review if it sucked or not.


End file.
